


The Omnitirx Triplets

by RYIANNE



Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: Action/Adventure, Aliens, Family Bonding, Gen, Magic, Multi, Protective Siblings, Road Trips, Sibling Love, still updating
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:21:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27208066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RYIANNE/pseuds/RYIANNE
Summary: Ben, Renée, & Zenaida are just your average ten-year-old siblings who were living their lives when three extraordinary contraptions enter their lives. With these newfound powers, they decide to use it for good and help their community while also enjoying their summer.
Relationships: Ben & Original Female Character(s)





	The Omnitirx Triplets

**Author's Note:**

> Sibling Ages: 
> 
> Benjamin - 10 (oldest by 5 minutes)
> 
> Zenaida - 7 seconds after 
> 
> Renée - 2 minutes later

If you were to gaze up at the sky you would faintly see the outline of a 'meteor' heading straight for the town of Bellwood. Upon noticing this you pass it on as a trick of the light or a hallucination. However, if you believe in other life forms you would wonder what is crashing down on your planet.

Earth? I believe that's what you call it. Well, my mission is to protect my father's greatest inventions and I failed. Only because that stupid Vilgax damaged my ship and caused me to make a hasty escape. I swear when I see his ugly mug I'm going to make him wish he didn't screw up my mission. Oh, where are my manners? I'm Najia and if you know where that pod landed holler at me. 

"AAAAAAAAAA!!!"

I didn't mean literally. Jeesh I thought humans were all about expressions. 

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!"

Sounds like those earthlings require serious assistance. Well, you're in luck because helping is what I do best. Never fear for I'm here!! 

* * *

**1 Hour Earlier**

At Madison Elementary School a teacher is trying to get her class to settle down, but they are too riled up for summer vacation. Especially the Tennyson Triplets. The only thing on their minds is about how much fun their vacation is going to be with their Grandfather. 

The eldest, Ben, is making paper airplanes and throwing them around unintentionally interrupting their teacher's lesson. Not like anyone was paying attention anyway. Whereas the middle child Zenaida, Zen for short, has her chair leaning back with her feet propped up on the table chewing gum. Last but not least is the youngest, Renée, who has her head in Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban. She's enjoying every second of the novel even though she's read it at least five times. 

"Hey, nerd!! How's your dumb book?", someone yelled. 

It was directed at Renée but she doesn't even bat an eye. She simply turns a page in her 'dumb' book and adjusts her red-framed glasses. Her siblings are a different case. Ben and Zen glare daggers at the jerk who dared to throw an insult at their baby sister. The jerk, Rodney, slowly sinks into his chair avoiding eye contact and praying to God they let this slide. But knowing the older Tennysons' that isn't going to happen. 

As soon as the bell rang all of the students rushed to the door. Rodney tries to sneak out, but before he knew it he was on the ground with a purple converse on his back pinning him to the floor. The owner of the converse sneers down at the boy like he was nothing but scum beneath her shoes. Renée, embarrassed, quickly packs up her things and makes a b-line for the door. Ben gives Zen an exasperated look before hurrying after his little sister. 

"Stay down and don't get up until I leave. If I see you I will not hesitate to pummel you to the ground", Zen threatens before flinging her backpack over her shoulder and follows after her brother and sister. The teacher, not even surprised by what just occurred, simply passes it off as 'just another day with the triplets'. 

Outside the school, Ren bumped into the notorious bullies, [Cash Murray and JT](https://images.app.goo.gl/7aUmMkf2psAVdx2u7). For some reason out of everyone in the school, they picked her to get the brute force of their torment. Not in the mood for their frivolous behavior she tries to sidestep them only for Cash to grab the front of her orange shirt and pull her closer to his arrogant face. 

"Don't try to run away from us, runt!! It's time for your daily beating, but since it's the last day of school we'll go easy on you", Cash calmly tells her leaning his face closer to hers. 

Cash pulls back his right arm intending on punching the daylight out of Ren when a loud cough catches them both off guard. Standing behind Cash and his goon are Ben and Zen, and they do not look happy. With one glance at the scene before her, Zen draws her arm back and swings it ... hard at the boy who was about to knock her sister's lights out. Ben, on the other hand, grabs Ren's hand and leads her away from the front of the school. 

"I can take care of myself you know", Ren half-heartedly grumbles under her breath. 

"We know you can sis", Ben states proudly with his chest puffed out and head held high. 

"T-then why do you t-t-t-treat me like a baby?", she asks in a timid voice. 

"That's why. You need to learn how to speak for yourself and mean it", he says in a comforting tone. 

Ren knowing her brother is right lets out a sad sigh. Ben noticing her distress wraps his left arm around her shoulder giving her a side hug. She lets a small smile slip on her face for only a second. The two siblings make their way over to a nearby tree to wait for Zen who is probably pummeling those jerks to the ground. They only had to wait two minutes for their sister to walk over to them with a slight bounce to her steps.

"Alright, let's go. Those jerks won't be messing with you anytime soon, Dex", Zen says throwing both her arms over her siblings' shoulders. Blushing from the nickname Ren covers her face with her hands letting out a small groan.

"I impersonate him once and this is what happens", Ren says in a muffled voice since she moved her hands down so now they are covering her mouth. 

"Aw, you know you love it", Zen tells her sister, giving a silly wink in her direction. 

As the triplets were walking a familiar R.V pulls up. The window rolls down and an elderly man, known to the trio as Grandpa Max, tells them to hurry up. 

"Come on, guys. Let’s go!! We’re burning daylight. I want to make it to the campsite by nightfall", he joyfully calls out. 

Not needing to be told twice they scurry over to the Rust Bucket and throw open the door with grins on their faces. However, upon entering the R.V one of the siblings couldn't help but notice they weren't the only ones going camping. A red-headed [girl](https://images.app.goo.gl/SaxN9yaVcJeUW3rF8) their age, wearing a blue raglan shirt with a cat logo in the center, along with white Capri pants and white sneakers that have dark blue stripes on the sides of them, is sitting in one of the seats. 

"Um ... what are _you_ doing here? Grandpa what is _SHE_ doing here?", Zen says directing the first bit towards her cousin. The cousin in question turned to glare at Zen and gives a short scoff. 

"Relax, goth. This wasn’t my idea. Somebody convinced my mom that going camping for the summer would be a good experience for me," Gwen responds annoyed. Taking offense to what her cousin said Zen starts to approach the smart-mouthed brat only for Ren to intervene. 

"I-i-i-it's nice t-t-to see you, Gwendolyn", she says with a small grin on her lips. 

"Hello, Renée. I see the dweeb and goth have been teaching you well", Gwen snidely says with a slight glare on her face. The grin on Ren's face disappears in an instant and gets replaced with a frown.

"I w-w-w-was being sincere", she says in a tiny voice while lowering her head and avoiding eye contact with everyone in the R.V. Before Gwen can fix her mistake Ren takes out her book and goes to the back of the R.V to zone out the rest of the ride to the camp. 

"Jerk" 

"Nitwit", Zen and Ben growl out simultaneously.

Now, the older siblings don't agree on a lot of things, but one thing they can both agree on is that they despise anyone who hurts their baby sis. Grandpa Max heaves a heavy sigh thinking to himself how long this summer is going to be. 

**Meanwhile With Najia ...**

I've been searching for ten minutes and I have no clue where the pod went. I'm a tracker for leone's sake. A tracker and I can't find a measly little pod that holds my dad's greatest creations. Oh, bubbles!! Dad!! He's going to skin me alive once he figures out my mission was a total bust. But, he doesn't have to know about it. I still have four quintants ( _Voltron reference_ ) before I have to update him. 

Suddenly a loud humming sound reaches my ears. Looking up I see it's one of Vilgax's drones and it seems to be heading towards a crash sight. Wait ... what the whah? Are you kidding me!? A drone found it before me. Man, I'm off my game today. Well, it's a good thing I wore my black combat boots for this occasion. The crash site isn't too far away. It's probably going to take me a varga or so. Let's get this trek over with. 

"Najia? Najia are you there? This is Prime-Leader requesting an update", my dad says through my com-link disguised as my [right earring](https://images.app.goo.gl/YJniidu8wAeh8dR28). Bubbles!! He contacted sooner than expected. Okay, take a deep breath, and whatever you do, don't tell him what happened. I got this. I can lie to him. The real concern is making sure he believes it. 

"Hey, papa!! Everythin' is A-OK!!", I say in the most joyous way I can muster in my particular predicament. Right before he gets the chance to respond a huge drone appears out of nowhere shooting at me. Scared out of my mind I let a tiny squeak escape my lips. 

"What's going on? Are you alright?", dad asks concerned with a hint of suspicion laced behind his words. 

"Yep!! I'm going to have to call ya back", I say quickly cutting off the com-link. 

I dodge bullets after bullets but it managed to snip my arm. I growl in anger already feeling my powers come to life. My anger gets the best of me and I release a vortex of electricity shocking the drone. Now that the drone is out of commission I can continue my trek to the crash site and hopefully, no more surprises come my way. 

* * *

It's only been ten minutes since the Tennysons' made it to the campsite and already the children were at each other's throats. 

"You are insufferable!!", Zen and Ben yell, throwing their hands up in the air in a frustrated manner. 

"Well, at least I'm not a noob who has a total doofus for a brother!!", Gwen shouts, motioning with her thumb to the cousin she was insulting. 

"You take that back!!", Ben demands. 

"It's the truth", Gwen sasses crossing her hands over her chest. 

"You're nothing but a stuck-up brat!!", Zenaida says letting out an irritated groan as she rolls her eyes. 

"Oh, that's rich coming from a girl trying to be goth knowing she isn't!!", Gwen counters back, turning in her seat to glare daggers at her younger cousin. 

"If you weren't my cousin I would've punched your lights out by now!!", Zen responds showing her cousin her fist to emphasize her point. 

Grandpa Max looks to his youngest grandchild for guidance on how to defuse the situation. Letting out a loud sigh the shy triplet braces herself for what she was about to do. Setting her book down she approaches her bickering relatives with her head held high and only a slight wobble in her step. 

"Um .....", she begins unsure of what to say to get them to stop bickering. Simultaneously all three of their heads turn to the direction the voice was coming from. Taken aback by their gazes Ren falters for only a second. Taking in a deep breath she tries again. 

"Um ... Grandpa made us a hard-healthy meal", Ren says internally cringing at her wording, scrunching up her nose in distaste. The three kids share a look as if having a secret conversation with each other. Confused Ren looks to her Grandpa and all he does is shrug his shoulders. 

"That's nice", Gwen says in an impartial tone of voice. 

"Cool", Ben replies nonchalantly. 

"If it's alive I ain't touching it", Zen states. After the three of them spoke they went straight back to arguing. Irritated that her plan failed Ren raises her voice throwing everyone off guard. "We came here to have fun not argue over petty things!! I may be the youngest, but you guys need to seriously grow up!!" 

Never one to raise her voice she slaps her hands over her mouth in shock. Then she realizes that she was not in the wrong and promptly removed her hands fixing her siblings and cousin with a stern look. "I'm not going to sit here and let the runt of the family yell at me. If I want to argue with your geekazoid brother and sister then I will. What do you have to say to that or do you need your sibling to speak for you?"

Shocked by Gwen's statement tears start to form in Ren's eyes than in a flash she took off into the woods disappearing from view. Zen outraged shoves her cousin off of the log she was sitting on. Before their cousin could say anything else they took off after Ren ignoring everything else around them, even those blue eyes in the distance that are following their every move. Three minutes went by when they caught sight of an orange blur. In no time they managed to catch up with her. 

"Ren, wait up!!", Zen yells almost stumbling in her attempt to reach her sister. 

"We know you're upset but running away isn't going to solve anything", Ben says trying his hardest to keep up with Zen's fast pace and keep his little sister in his line of sight. 

It was like she did not even hear what they were saying she just ran faster almost as if she was chasing after something. Confused yet also intrigued they allow Ren to lead them on a crazy goose hunt. In only a few minutes Ren suddenly stops causing Zen to pump the brakes which then causes Ben to crash into them sending the siblings falling into the crater. Discombobulated the siblings don't notice the thing in the crater opening up revealing three watch-like devices. Ben, the first to recover, immediately noticed the foreign objects located in front of him. As he goes to reach for it a strong grip on his arm stops him. Turning around he sees the frightened looks in both of his sister's green eyes. He smiles reassuringly to ease their troubled minds. Suddenly an idea popped into his head. 

"Why don't we all reach for the watches?", he asks. 

"Are you CRAZY!?", Zen exclaims gripping the sides of her head with a panicked look on her face. 

"Maybe I am, but if something were to happen wouldn't it be better if we faced it together?", Ben questions. 

"I-i-I-I-i guess?", Ren pipes up still sounding unsure but trusts her brother enough to push her doubt aside. 

"I some-what see your point, Benji. Alright, let's do it on the count of three", Zen decides after a few seconds of debating in her head about the pros and cons of Ben's so-called genius plan. 

So, the trio counted down in their heads and reached towards the devices only for it to latch onto their wrists. The green one latched onto Ben's left wrist, the purple one bonded itself to Zen's right wrist, and the orange one fastened onto Ren's left wrist. They then screamed like there was no tomorrow. A [strange device](https://images.app.goo.gl/K965YAGgmLN6VawW6) is attached to their wrists and no matter what they do it won't come off. However, while they were trying to get it off of them the faceplates hourglass logo pops up and a silhouette of alien creatures appear on them. Now curious all three of them push down on them with little hesitation. 

* * *

* * *

**[Ben](https://youtu.be/RO-FxqE2TYQ) **~ 

A flash of bright green encases him while abnormal veins travel up to his eyes making him close them. Then they open revealing emerald orbs. Orange fur sprouts from his body completely covering him. He then opens his mouth showing his teeth turning into fangs.

**Zen** ~ 

A flash of bright violet surrounds her very being. Abnormal veins travel from her hand up to her now eggplant colored eyes. Her nose becomes elongated turning into a fox snout and sharp curved fangs erupt from her widening jaw. Her ears grow in size turning pointy as her form shifts. Three sharp claws grow from her hands. She slams them down hard on the ground letting out a ferocious growl before puffing her chest up with her ears alert A large bushy tail sprouts from her back swishing from side to side at the end of the pose.

**Ren** ~ 

A flash of neon orange envelopes her whole being. Abnormal veins travel from her hand up to her now honey-brown eyes. Ginger fur sprouts from her body as her form grows in size. Sharp fangs and claws appear out of nowhere growing with her body. Two wolf ears sprout from the side of her head and fold back as the camera zooms out showing off her new body. She slams her left paw on the ground throwing her head back and releases an ear-shattering howl. 

* * *

* * *

Gwen, surprised by their appearances, takes quick steps backward bumping into Najia in the process. Najia's pupils were blown wide and she has a huge grin on her face. "A Vulpimancer, a Zeradianvupes, and a Canteralupino!! This is insane!!", she exclaims with glee, bouncing on the tip of her toes. "Yeah, no kidding. My cousins just turned into greater annoyances than before!!", comes Gwen's unnecessary reply. 

Najia ignores her comment and approaches the triplets. As she nears them Ren's ears snap up sensing another presence nearby. Enthralled by the sound she lets out a questioning yip before taking off into the woods somewhere. Her siblings seemed unbothered by her sudden disappearance and simply start roughhousing with one another. Somehow Zen got the upper hand and kicked her brother off of her sending him flying into the R.V. Thankfully, he used his super fast reflexes to land safely on the roof. 

"Manic-Fox winner", Zen gloats, lifting her left paw and giving a little howl to show how proud she is of winning the "fight". 

"You can talk!?", Gwen shouts eyes going wide in shock and disbelief. Instead of replying to her cousin's outburst, Manic-Fox lets out a sharp bark. In the distance, another bark is heard albeit in a higher pitch. 

"What is she doing?", Gwen asks, coming out of her shock. 

"She's communicating to Ren", Najia answers like it was obvious. 

Gwen simply nods her head trying to take all this new information in. As she was doing that Wildmutt (Ben) leaps from the R.V. down to where his sister is. He rubs his sides against her and nips at one of her large ears. They then begin a conversation that only they could understand. 

_*Should we go after Ren?*, Wildmutt asks, barking twice and tilting his head from left to right._

_*Nah, she said she was fine. Hey, want to mess with Gwen for a bit?*, Manic-Fox replies shaking her whole body then goes in a downward dog position swishing her tail like an excited pup._

_*You read my mind*, Wildmutt says jumping on his sister's back before falling back on the floor exposing his belly to the sky._

With their plan in motion, Manic-Fox walks over to her cousin with innocent eyes leaving Wildmutt to sneak up behind her. Najia watches the pups with a small smirk on her face. It quickly disappears when the unsuspected Gwen glances her way. 

"What's going on?", she questions with uncertainty laced in her words. 

Wildmutt and Manic-Fox brace themselves for the pounce when a high pitch yelp has both of them freezing up before terrifying snarls escape their mouth. Najia releases one as well and turns to where the yelp came from with a deadly glare. "Let's go!!", she shouts not even waiting to see if they were going to follow or not. The older triplets glance at each other and simultaneously nod their heads at each other before following after their guardian. Gwen tried to follow after them but they were too fast and she had no idea where Ren is. She begins to look crestfallen before she pushes her guilt aside. She will help them!! 

**{Meanwhile with Feraletté}**

The young Canteralupino has her nose to the ground and her ears alert. Suddenly her head snaps up when a familiar bark is heard. Letting out a small grumble she lifts her head and lets out a bark of her own. Satisfied that her sister knew she was okay she went back to searching for whatever it is that piqued her interest. After a while of searching and coming up with nothing Feraletté begins to turn around and head back to the rest of her pack, A sudden sound catches her off guard and she does what any curious cookie does. She follows it. Upon approaching the scent she stumbles into what appears to be a clearing. Cautiously she enters making sure her ears are up and alert. 

"For a pup you sure are smart", a mysterious voice says slightly amused. 

Startled, she jumps and turns every which way to find whoever said that. No matter which way she looked she could not get a pin on their location. Since she was so focused on where the mystery person is she wasn't aware of the drone sneaking up behind her. What she did notice is that she was thrown farther into the woods and couldn't help but let out a startled yelp. Too shocked to comprehend what happens she was almost a victim of being knocked out if it wasn't for her keen senses. Before the drone could even step another foot near her she high tails it away from it. That did not deter it in any way and just followed her. Well, tried to anyway. 

"Not so fast", the mystery voice says mischievously.

Both Feraletté and the drone stopped running to glance curiously at the figure that jumped down from a nearby tree. Turns out it was just a kid but don't let appearances fool you. He's more alien if anything. His skin tone is grey and let's not forget to mention that he has pointed ears. Nonetheless, after the killing machine got a good look at the young child it turns its focus back on the terrified Canteralupino. Not even a second after the drone begins to fire up its gun does the child attack. He jumps in the air sending a flying tornado kick at his opponent. The drone was sent flying through five trees before finally stopping a good mile away from them. 

"Are you okay?", he asks concerned, checking her over for any visible sign of discomfort. As she was about to respond a familiar beeping noise reaches her ears and after three [marron](https://images.app.goo.gl/4o2mtKf6w2W8k8nW8) flashes from her Omnitrix, she turns back to her human self. A huge smile takes over her features showing off how grateful she is for the save. 

"Yeah. Thank you!!", she says her eyes sparkling in appreciation. 

"My name is Fenix and you are ...?", he prompts. 

"Ren!! Get away from him!!", Zen and Ben yell simultaneously.

They are racing towards their little sister with rage evident in their faces. Fenix quickly backs away from Ren holding his hands up as a sign that he's not a threat. A slight presence behind him makes him turn around flashing his fangs as a warning. The presence turns out to be Najia glaring harshly at the young boy. 

"What were you doing with my charge!?", she yells, grabbing Fenix by the front of his jacket lifting him close to her face. In retaliation, his [eyes](https://images.app.goo.gl/FckbseQG8i4XmJJW8) glow a dark blue and the necklace around his neck glows as well. With surprising strength, he releases her grip on his jacket and disappears in a puff of black smoke. 

"Your charge you say? Hmm. How interesting. This is not the last we will be seeing each other", his voice echoes in the distance. 

"Who was that kid?", Zen asks dragging her sister towards her. 

"A friend", Ren states with a content smile on her lips.

Everyone looks at her with conflicted expressions but just shrugs their shoulders. Suddenly Najia gasps out in pain holding her head. From behind her comes a tall drone who appears to be releasing some kind of high-pitched frequency that only affects Najia. The siblings look towards one another but before they could do anything Gwen races from the bushes towards the drone holding a shovel. She swings it, hitting the drone square on. 

"Back off, you socket wrench!! No, one hurts _MY_ cousins' protector and _My_ new friend!!", she shouts, hitting the drone until there's nothing left to destroy.

"We never thought we would say this _ever_ but we're glad to see you", Zen says smirking a bit. 

"AHEM!!", their grandfather says from behind them. 

All four children flinch at the scolding voice of their grandpa and look to Najia for guidance but it looks like she was just as scared as they are. She looks at them sending a small smile in which they shakily return. Grandpa Max then leads the kids and Najia towards the Rust Bucket before he goes on a scolding spree. 

"I was worried that you might get popular with that thing on your wrist. That’s why I asked you not to fool around with it until we know what the heck it is. As for you Najia, what kind of guardian are you!? They could have been hurt", he states. 

"I'm the type of guardian that allows my charges to learn and not just show them how to do everything", Najia sasses at the elder crossing her hands over her chest and tapping her left foot on the ground in agitation. 

"Grandpa we are sorry but Najia is right. It's better to do it by yourself than have someone tell you what to do", Ben says. 

"Yeah, I figured out how to make the watches work. All you do is press down on the faceplate, then, when the ring pops up, just twist it until you see the alien you wanna be. Slam it down, and presto!! You’re one of ten super-cool aliens!!", Zen proudly announces with her head held high. 

"However, we have no idea how to stay in those alien forms but what we do know is that we only have a certain amount of time before the watches have to re-charge", Ren states matter-of-factly. 

"Well, I guess since the only person with any clue as to what those watches can do is Najia and I have to be a little more faithful", Grandpa Max says realizing that he has to trust his grandchildren a little more including their new friend. Najia walks over to the parental unit and places a comforting hand on his shoulder. He turns to look her in the eyes and a look of gratitude crosses his features before he ruffles her hair. She playfully swats at his hands letting out a genuine laugh. The children glance at each other with smiles of their own before they go in for a group hug. Their little family moment was put on hold when the Rust Bucket's radio picks up a distress signal. Everyone tunes in to what's being said. 

"Mayday!! Mayday!! We’re under attack by some sort of - - I know this is going to sound crazy, but - - … robot!!", the ranger on the radio says panicked. 

"Sounds just like those things that attacked us when we were in the woods. They must be after our Omnitrixes", Ren says looking at her family and guardian. 

Zen has a look of revelation on her face before she shouts; "Those people are in danger because of us!! We have to do something and I have an idea. A pretty awesome idea if you catch my drift". 

Ren, Ben, and Zen all mess around with their Omnitrixes until they find a silhouette of an alien that they think can help them. They share one final look giving each other nods of encouragement. 

"I believe it's ... HERO TIME!!", all three triplets yell fist-bumping the air before slamming down on the faceplates. 

* * *

* * *

**[Ben](https://youtu.be/3vDTRpxVFw0) ~ **

A flash of bright green encases his very being all the while abnormal veins travel up to his eyes making him close them. Then they open revealing glowing yellow eyes. His skin turns into pale green crystals and four sharp crystals sprout from his back. As the transformation nears its end we see that Ben is now wearing a semi yin yang outfit where the right half is black and the left half is white. There's a black patch on his left shoulder that has the Omnitrix symbol. 

**Zen ~**

A flash of bright violet envelopes her whole being. Abnormal veins travel up from her sangria based skin-tone before reaching her now scarlet eyes with purple smoke coming from her sclera. She tosses her hair back showing off her shaved head with an [unruly black mohawk](http://images.app.goo.gl/npyVPuVGNpnjnaJh6). On her head, two rosewood horns protrude at the same time her scaled tail pops out from her backside with a fiery blade on the end of it. She crosses her hands over her chest and huffs making smoke come out of her flared nostrils. 

"Firestorm!!", she roars before spewing fire from her mouth. 

**Ren ~**

A flash of bright orange envelopes her whole form. Abnormal veins protrude from her now olive green hands and make their way up to her eyes. They close momentarily before opening up revealing coral eyes. Vines appear out of nowhere and trap her in a cocoon. Inside the cocoon, Renée is slowly shrinking down in size. From her back two pairs of fern green fairy [wings](https://images.app.goo.gl/EooidMdiqCQnF5BL8) sprout. The cocoon burst and out pops Renée with an [emerald green dress ](https://images.app.goo.gl/BeNRw5HQ2G3td8aj7)along with three tree-roots that wrap around her waist. She somersaults then gets up in the camera's face with a joyful grin on her face. 

"Spyrite", she says snickering. 

* * *

* * *

**{In The Woods}**

Campers were screaming their heads off running around trying to escape the wrath of the giant robot. The robot set the camp ablaze with its laser. It begins to move further into the campsite not slowing down at all.

"Looks like it's the final boss robot from those games you're always playing at home, Benji", Firestorm says.

"Alright, Ben I need you and Firestorm to handle gear-head. The rest of us will handle the campers", Spyrite orders out. Everyone nods their heads in understanding.

Firestorm begins to run towards the giant robot but was stopped short when the thing shot a laser beam at her. All she could do at the moment was to lift her hands to her face to lessen the impact of the blow. However, nothing happened. She slowly lowers her arm and was surprised to see her brother, Diamondhead, standing in front of her with smoke coming from off of his body. It took Firestorm to process what just happened and when she did an appreciative smirk graces her face. 

"Thx for the save, bro", she tells him, giving him a high five. 

Then out of the blue Diamondhead was roughly grabbed by a mechanic claw shocking both him and his sister. She tries in vain to reach for his hand but he was pulled far out of her reach. That made her angry. Sharp [claws](https://images.app.goo.gl/gEeCUstovcHGcgJSA) unsheathed themselves from her hands and her docile flame-tipped tail was alive and burning brighter than her now fiery red [hair](https://images.app.goo.gl/qBGwwW3zyjgFgKHy6). She releases a war cry as she charges at the machine that took her older brother. She manages to keep pace with that metal gear head but had no clue on how to get the thing to stop. Then a wickedly cool idea starts to form in her head. Seeing as how she is part dragon she unleashes a burst of fire from her mouth that's directed in front of the robot's path. 

Once she completely blocked its only escape route she resumes racing towards it and upon reaching it she slashes her claws at the middle of the metal beast. Nothing happens for a few seconds but before you blink your eyes you might want to see it come crumbling down. The whole robot tilted to the left falling away from its bottom half which is still standing but they too soon fall. Pure shock adorns the face of Firestorm and her whole form shakes in fear. She shakily looks at her hands and can't believe that she was able to take down one robot. Well, maybe it was just the alien form she's in. Yeah, that's it. 

While Firestorm was caught up in her dilemma a familiar pair of blue eyes appear behind her before it travels to the fallen robot. Beneath the rubble lies Diamondhead, thankfully, he wasn't hurt. The eyes begin to glow a dark blue then the form of Fenix appears. He smirks down at the young Petrosapien holding out his hand. The Petrosapien slowly reaches for his hand and was surprised at how strong the young boy was. He lifted him like he weighed nothing. Fenix, noticing his surprise simply chuckles and grins up at him. 

"Hey, Fire!! Whatcha doing over there", Diamondhead yells, seeing his sister just a few feet away from them standing as still as a statue. His voice snaps her out of her trance and she shakes her head to clear her thoughts. She walks over to where he stands not noticing Fenix at first. When she does she gives him a once over then gives him a small nod. Fenix returns it showing off his small fangs in the process. Suddenly three figures come running in their direction. It was Grandpa Max, Gwen, and Najia respectively. Spyrite was nowhere to be seen which confused her siblings and Fenix greatly. Yet, before they were able to question where she was, a small snicker reaches their ears. 

"I'm right here guys", comes the slightly high-pitched voice of Spyrite. She appears right before their eyes in a flash with a jovial grin on her face. Just then they were swarmed by the campers they helped save and every one of them is staring at them like they were freaks. It unnerved Fenix the most since he's a little self-conscious of his looks. His necklace glows red and he vanishes in a puff of smoke but not before saying goodbye. 

"Um ... who are you guys?", a young camper asks, glancing at the group curiously. The triplets share a glance then turn to face Najia who sends them a small thumbs up. They turn to the camper and simultaneously shout; "We are the Omni Triplets!!". 

***Time Skip***

Grandpa Max along with Gwen are packing their camping equipment and loading it into the R.V while Najia is lounging on the roof. The triplets are out and about doing something mischievous or dangerous. 

"Hey, Najia?", Gwen calls out after handing her grandfather the last of their stuff that needed to be packed. Najia lets out a questioning hum signaling for Gwen to continue. 

"Do you think we'll see Fenix again?", she asks, wiping her sweaty brow with the back of her right hand. 

"Oh, missing me already?", a familiar voice says amused. It was none other than Fenix who's standing directly behind the red-head who jumps in shock. She whirls around to face him but he vanishes in a puff of smoke before appearing by her side. He lightly taps her shoulder and sends her a playful smirk. 

"You just love being a goofball, huh?", she inquires with no malice behind her words. He simply lets out a small chuckle. Najia rolls her eyes and lets out an exaggerated sigh. She abruptly jumps, somersaults off the roof, and lands gently on her feet. Fenix sticks his tongue at her calling her a show-off. In response, she shoves his shoulder. They both let out a laugh at how childish they are acting. Then out of the blue, the triplets come racing towards the group in their alien forms. Believe it or not but they look the same. Well, almost the same there are some differences. 

Ben, just like his siblings, resembles a semi-armored Velociraptor. He wears a turtleneck-like shirt with a white stripe on the center and black pants. He has black orbs on his feet and wears a black conoid helmet with a visor that conceals his vivid green eyes. His tail is covered in five blue stripes. Zen is a few inches taller than Ben with the same blue skin-tone. Her frame is muscular. On her face, she has lavender stripes going down the sides of her eyes. She wears a conoid helmet with a visor that shields her violet eyes. She has on a dark grey turtleneck jumpsuit with a white center. She has three black claws on each of her hands. On her feet are two black orbs. She has five navy blue stripes on her long reptilian tail. Her Omnitrix is located at the center of her chest. As for Ren, she's just a few inches shorter than Ben with an indigo blue skin-tone. Her frame is petite. She has [black eyeliner ](https://images.app.goo.gl/UpPvSw4xY7xDbdYi8)that gives her face a more feminine appeal. She also has artic blue freckles around her cheeks and where her nose would be. She wears a conoid helmet with a visor that covers her tangerine eyes. She also wears a navy blue turtleneck jumpsuit with three azure stripes on her reptilian tail. Her tail is thin and her legs are slim with small muscles in the thigh area. She has three light grey claws on each of her hands. On her feet are two denim orbs. The Omnitrix is on the left side of her hip. 

"Guys, check it out!! We discovered that we have the same aliens!!", Ben, as XLR8, exclaims lifting his visor so they could see his grin. 

"Actually only you and Zen are the same species. Ren is a hybrid", Najia tells him matter-of-factly. 

The triplets circled each other to try and see how they differ from one another but couldn't see anything other than size, color, and gender. That's when Gwen walks towards the trio and takes a closer look at their alien forms. She notices how small Ren is compared to the others. She also notes that her tail is as thin as a whip whereas Ben and Zen's tail is thicker and more muscular. 

"Even though you guys look alike Ren has the most different attributes than you two. So, she must be a hybrid", Gwen states, looking her cousins in the eyes. 

"Eh, it doesn't matter if we're not the same species at least we share the same powers... Speed!!", Zen (Rev) shouts thrusting her arm in the air. 

As soon as she said the last word to her sentence the triplets begin to show off their super speed. They circle the R.V creating so much force that the van lifts five feet in the air. A startled shout comes from the inside of the van which causes the trio to abruptly stop in their tracks. Grandpa Max exits the vehicle with a dazed look. When he regains his bearings he slowly sits on the steps rubbing his head to ease the headache. 

"Sorry, Grandpa. We got a little carried away", Ren (Whirlwind) says apologetically. 

"It's fine. Where were you guys anyway?", he questions. 

"Oh, nowhere, we were just trying to figure our watches out. But when we discovered that we have some of the same aliens we decided to test them out and see what they can do", Zen says to him striking a heroic pose. Just then the Omnitrixes timed out and the siblings were reverted to their normal selves. 

Grandpa Max nods his head before getting back on his feet and entering his faithful Rust Bucket and sitting in the driver's seat. "Hey, y'all coming or what!? We have to get this vacation rolling!!", he shouts, waving them over. I mean who would say no to an action-packed road-trip? Not these kids. They raced towards the R.V. laughing all the while. 

And, thus begins a journey of a lifetime.

**Author's Note:**

> Character Designs: 
> 
> Zenaida has dark green eyes with curly brown hair. She wears dark blue cargo pants along with a light purple t-shirt. Over her t-shirt is a dark purple jacket. She also wears biker gloves because she thinks they make her look more tomboyish. As for her shoes, she has grayish-purple converses. *Voiced by Miranda Cosgrove*
> 
> Renée has vivid green eyes with short untamed brown hair. She wears red-framed glasses that make her light, bright green eyes pop out more. She has on a dark orange t-shirt with a light orange vest worn over the shirt. Blue jeans with light orange converse. *Voiced by Ciara Bravo
> 
> Najia has black hair with light brown highlights. Her eyes are grey. She wears a long-sleeved black crop top with gold circuit lines and black jeans. On her feet are grey sneakers. She also wears a black choker. On her left ear she has a crescent-moon earring and on the right is a golden sun with a ruby red center. In her alien form, her hair is a mixture of grey with white and black highlights here and there. She wears a short-sleeved red crop top with red jeans. There are two black horns with red tips on her head along with two black ears and red tufts. A black lion-like tail with a bright red tip. She also wears a dark red choker. *Voiced by Keke Palmer*
> 
> Fenix has sapphire eyes. His hair is dark blue with red tips. There's a light pink flower nestled in his hair. His ears are pointed. He wears a gray long-sleeved shirt with a light blue jacket. On his neck is a black diamond necklace that glows red whenever he casts a spell. *Voiced by Aidan Gallagher*


End file.
